What if? – Threaten
by Leticia Marques
Summary: E se... Jasper, apenas por uma vez, se atrevesse a se aproximar um pouco mais de Bella?


_**:: Jasper's POV :: **_

"Jasper, por favor, isso é tudo lhe que peço."

Tentei a todo custo ignorar o tom de súplica na voz de Edward do outro lado da linha, mas era bem difícil recusar um pedido seu depois de tudo que ele já tinha feito por mim.

"Eu não acho que seja seguro, Edward" retruquei, tentando achar uma escapatória. "Você sabe que não é fácil. Ainda mais quando o sangue dela cheira tão bem."

"É só você não respirar, Jasper. E eu prefiro que a minha namorada fique com você do que com aquele cachorro imundo."

"Não sei se essa preferência me anima."

"Por favor, Jasper. Eu não quero que Bella fique sem proteção enquanto Victoria continua solta por aí. Se Jacob souber que ela está sozinha, vai querer levá-la para La Push. E isso é algo que eu quero menos ainda."

Droga! Maldita hora que eu tinha optado por ficar em casa. Carlisle, Esme e Alice tinha ido caçar na noite passada e só voltariam em dois dias. Edward, Rosalie e Emmett tinham ficado em casa, mas tiveram que sair às pressas quando Alice ligou avisando que tivera uma visão de Victoria circulando pelos campos de Forks. O único motivo que me fizera ficar em casa foi por Edward ter dito que voltariam naquele mesmo dia e que eu iria no lugar dele continuar seguindo o rastro de Victoria.

Mas agora, eles estavam longe demais de casa e perto demais da outra vampira para se dar ao luxo de se afastarem. Sabia que Edward queria captura-la o quanto antes e livrar Bella dessa ameaça.

E agora eu seria obrigado a tomar conta de Bella, porque Edward não conseguia relaxar sabendo que ela estava sozinha e que Victoria poderia mudar sua rota como sempre fazia, e acabar aparecendo na casa dos Swan de repente.

"Tudo bem, Edward. Eu vou."

"Obrigado, irmão."

Mas é claro que eu não ia ficar perto de Bella. Ela ainda era muito humana e muito frágil para que eu me desse ao luxo de ficar sozinho em uma casa pequena e impregnada com o seu cheiro. Não sei como Edward conseguia se controlar, mas para mim nunca seria fácil.

Quinze minutos depois, já estava escondido entre as árvores em frente à casa de Bella, ouvindo a televisão lá dentro passando um jogo de beisebol. A luz no quarto de Bella estava apagada, mas o som de um coração batendo vinha lá de dentro, calmo e compassado, me dando a certeza de que ela estava ali, dormindo tranquilamente na sua cama.

Enviei uma mensagem para Edward lhe informando sobre a situação, apenas para tranquiliza-lo, e ali fiquei até ouvir o telefone tocando dentro da casa. O pai de Bella atendeu ao segundo toque, e depois de falar alguns segundos com alguém que estava fazendo o plantão na delegacia, desligou e subiu as escadas correndo, fazendo barulho demais.

Apenas escutei enquanto o Chefe Swan batia à porta do quarto de Bella, informando-a que precisaria sair para resolver um assunto urgente, antes de tornar a descer as escadas, pegando o casaco e a arma que estavam ao lado da porta.

Que espécie de pai era aquele que deixava sua filha sozinha no meio da noite? Será que ele não percebia que, mesmo sem haver uma vampira perigosa à solta, aquilo ainda era irresponsabilidade da sua parte?

Observei enquanto ele saía da casa, dirigindo às pressas para o centro da minúscula cidade.

Voltei a atenção à casa quando uma fraca luz acendeu no quarto de Bella, e a ouvi bufando, seguido do som da sua voz. "Edward, onde você está?"

Pelo seu tom, deduzi que ela estava falando ao celular, mas não consegui distinguir o que Edward respondeu. Seja lá o que tenha sido, não a deixou feliz.

"Por que não, Edward? O que você está aprontando?" Mais uma vez ela apenas ouviu, enquanto eu tentava não rir do seu tom curioso. "Por favor, não me diz que você está caçando Victoria de novo? Eu já te pedi para não fazer isso. Fico preocupada." Dessa vez não pude deixar de rir. Era realmente engraçado uma humana se preocupando com um vampiro imortal. "Você se acha mesmo invencível, não é?" ela exclamou, depois de ouvir o que Edward falara. Provavelmente tinha sido algo bem parecido com o que eu pensara. "Meu pai acabou de sair" Bella continuou, falando num tom mais baixo agora. "Você bem que poderia estar aqui agora. Nós dois juntos, sozinhos em casa. Talvez terminar o que começamos ontem quando..."

Eu ia mesmo fazer o possível para não ouvir aquela conversa íntima quando Bella se interrompeu para ouvir algo que Edward falava. Segundos depois pude deduzir o que era.

"Jasper está aonde?" Logo a seguir a ouvi levantando da cama e andando apressada pelo quarto. A cortina da janela foi afastada para o lado e Bella apareceu ali segurando o celular junto ao rosto. Vi seus olhos apertando em fendas enquanto ela tentava me localizar no meio da escuridão e eu facilitei para ela, dando alguns passos à frente, deixando que ela me visse.

Mesmo de longe, tinha certeza que ela estava corando enquanto levava uma mecha para trás da orelha, acenando para mim em seguida de forma um tanto receosa. "Sim, estou vendo-o. Está bem. Se cuide, ok? Também te amo, Edward."

Já ia voltar para o meu lugar às sombras quando Bella encerrou a ligação e abriu a janela com um pouco de esforço.

"Por que não me avisou que estava aí?" ela perguntou, já habituada a falar com um vampiro, mesmo eu estava um tanto distante, e não aumentou o tom de voz, falando como se eu estivesse à sua frente.

"Você estava dormindo" respondi, por minha vez falando alto para que ela me ouvisse.

"Vem para dentro."

"Não, obrigado, Bella. Volte a dormir."

"Jasper, venha aqui. É ridículo você ficar aí fora."

"Não é como se eu fosse sentir frio" retruquei, sorrindo um pouco.

"Se alguém vir você escondido no meio das sombras espiando, vão achar que é um tarado."

"Ninguém vai me ver, Bella. Não seja absurda" falei, agora rindo um pouco mais, tamanha era a asneira daquelas palavras.

"Argh! Dá para parar de falar igual a Edward? Isso é irritante."

"O que eu fiz?"

"Nada, Jasper!" ela exclamou, bufando irritada. "Entra logo. Estou congelando aqui na janela."

"Eu não vou entrar" respondi, soando firme para fazê-la perceber a minha decisão. Seria loucura entrar naquela casa.

"Jasper, entre agora!" Bella praticamente gritou, batendo com o punho com força na madeira da janela.

"Eu não sou um cachorro como aquele seu amigo, Bella. Não adianta me dar ordens."

Ela bufou ainda mais irritada e fechou a janela com tanta força que fez um forte barulho ecoar na noite silenciosa. Por um segundo apenas, pensei que Bella tinha desistido. Cheguei a voltar para o meu lugar, escondido da vista de curiosos, quando ouvi seus passos saindo do quarto e descendo as escadas, apenas para aparecer à porta logo depois.

No entanto, quando não me viu de imediato, Bella parou naquele local, olhando ao redor à minha procura.

"Eu sei que você está aí, Jasper. E eu vou ficar aqui até você entrar" ela falou para nenhum ponto em específico. E como se para firmar sua decisão, Bella sentou no primeiro degrau das escadas, apoiando os braços nos joelhos dobrados.

Exatamente dois minutos se passaram – porque eu contei os segundos para ver se ela desistia – até que eu me dei por vencido e saí das sombras, andando devagar na sua direção. Bella logo me viu, mas continuou sentada no mesmo lugar.

"Eu não vou entrar, Bella" falei, me aproximando um pouco mais, mas parei quando estava a cerca de dez metros. "Mas você precisa, antes que acabe adoecendo nesse frio."

"Eu odeio que vocês tenham que ficar abdicando das suas coisas só para tomar conta de mim como se eu fosse uma criancinha que precisa de babá" Bella resmungou, sua voz soando meio bagunçada por estar com o queixo apoiado nos braços. "Sei que não teria chance alguma se Victoria aparecesse aqui se eu estivesse sozinha. Mas, como você se sentiria se estivesse no meu lugar, sabendo que tem alguém do lado de fora da sua casa lhe protegendo, enquanto você dorme tranquilamente na sua cama?"

"Eu não durmo, então..."

"Jasper!" Bella exclamou aborrecida, ficando em pé.

"Ok, Bella, eu entendo seu ponto, mas de uma forma ou de outra, eu vou ficar aqui fora, está bem?"

"Por que? O que custa você entrar? Se meu pai chegar, você vai ouvir de longe e terá tempo suficiente de se esconder."

"Não é com o seu pai que eu estou preocupado" falei, evitando seu olhar. Bella no entanto continuou me encarando esperando por uma explicação, e eu não tive escolha a não ser dizer a verdade. "Bella, você é legal, ok? Eu gosto de você. Mas não te amo tanto quanto Edward a ponto de conseguir resistir ao seu cheiro."

Talvez eu tenha sido um pouco honesto demais, porque Bella agora me encarava com o olhar arregalado.

"Desculpe pela sinceridade. Agora, será que você poderia nos fazer o favor de entrar e sair desse..."

"Sabe, Jasper" ela me interrompeu, saindo do seu breve momento de torpor "uma hora você vai ter que se acostumar com isso. Não é como se eu pudesse mudar o meu cheiro."

"Ah, eu vou me acostumar" falei, dando um passo para trás, já querendo me afastar. "Quando Edward te transformar, não haverá mais problema nenhum."

Bella riu como se eu tivesse falado alguma piada, e então desceu as escadas, andando decidida na minha direção.

Recuei alguns passos e só parei quando ela parou também, me encarando com a expressão que a fazia parecer um filhote de leão irritado, frustrado por não conseguir alcançar a presa.

"Você está respirando?" ela perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Claro que não."

"Então, quer fazer o favor de parar de se afastar? Você nem mesmo está sentindo meu cheiro!" ela reclamou impaciente, voltando a se encaminhar na minha direção, e dessa vez eu não me afastei. "Vem para dentro, está bem?"

"Bella, eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia."

"Por favor, Jasper. Por favor!" Bella insistiu, me surpreendendo ao pegar minha mão, tentando me puxar para dentro.

Rolando os olhos, me desvencilhei da sua mão, apenas porque o calor da sua pele já era o suficiente para me deixar com um pouco de sede, mas a segui para dentro da casa, me policiando para não relaxar em momento algum e acabar sentindo seu cheiro sem querer.

"Tudo bem. Já estou aqui. Agora vá dormir" ordenei, me recostando na parede ao lado da porta.

"Para você fugir assim que eu cair no sono? Não mesmo! Vamos lá para cima" ela devolveu, fazendo menção de puxar minha mão de novo, mas eu me afastei antes que ela conseguisse me tocar.

"Você sabe que mesmo se estiver no seu quarto, posso facilmente sair sem que você ouça, não é?"

"Precisa mesmo se gabar desse jeito, Jasper Whitlock?" Bella perguntou, prostrando as mãos no quadril. "Ninguém nunca disse que é feio mostrar tanta superioridade com os inferiores?"

"Você não é inferior, Bella" respondi, sendo mal sucedido ao tentar conter um riso.

"Só frágil como um fio de cabelo" ela retrucou, bufando novamente. "Isso faz bem para o seu ego, não é?"

"O que faria realmente bem para o meu ego seria a certeza de que não iria querer te matar, caso me atrevesse a respirar agora" devolvi de forma quase inconsciente, mais uma vez fazendo-a me encarar com os olhos arregalados. "Infelizmente, isso é algo que sei que não terei tão cedo, então meu ego continuará a ser massacrado pela minha fraqueza."

Alguns segundos se passaram em que Bella se limitou apenas a me encarar com a expressão indecifrável. Por um instante, eu realmente desejei ter o dom de Edward apenas para descobrir o que se passava naquela cabeça, embora tivesse quase certeza de que ela seria imune à mim também. Como único recurso, deixei que suas emoções viessem à mim, tentando ao menos sentir o que ela estava sentindo.

Porém, com exceção do seu coração disparado que eu já ouvia, não consegui captar nada além de uma estranha calma.

"Você nunca ficará forte se não lutar contra isso" ela sussurrou, seus olhos fixos nos meus. "Vem comigo" Bella chamou, estendendo uma mão na minha direção, e eu não consegui recusar, seguindo-a para o andar de cima.

A porta do seu quarto estava aberta e ela a fechou depois que entramos, indo direto para a sua cama depois de tirar o casaco pesado que tinha vestido, sentando no meio do colchão de pernas cruzadas.

"Respira fundo" ela pediu com um sorriso.

"Não, obrigado."

"Ah, qual é, Jasper! Você não quer ser forte?"

"E você não tem medo da morte, Isabella?"

"Já estive nessa situação algumas vezes" Bella comentou dando de ombros, como se aquele fosse um assunto simples. "Não é lá grande coisa."

"Você é mesmo impossível."

Bella abriu um sorriso como se eu tivesse feito um elogio.

"Vamos lá. Respire fundo, Jasper."

"Bella, não! Pare de insistir. Não vou correr um risco absurdo como esse."

Ela suspirou e olhou ao redor como se procurasse algo, mas continuou sentada. "Edward quando fica com muita sede perto de mim, costuma descontar em alguma coisa. Um pedaço de madeira ou ferro. Ele diz que ajuda."

Por muito pouco não perguntei se poderia usar seu pescoço para descarregar a sede que sentiria se respirasse agora.

Mas eu acho que entendia seu lado. Tinha sido por minha causa que Bella e Edward ficaram separados por um longo tempo, quase resultando na morte dos dois. Não era difícil entender o motivo da sua insistência. Desde o incidente na fatídica festa de aniversário no ano anterior, eu vinha evitando a sua presença sempre que possível. E tinha certeza que ela percebia que isso frustrava Edward. Eu era seu irmão, afinal de contas.

"Essa cadeira de balanço é muito importante para você?" perguntei, entrando na sua brincadeira, apontando para a cadeira que havia no canto do quarto.

"Hum... Não muito. Mas acho que Charlie poderia estranhar se chegar e encontra-la em pedaços" Bella respondeu, fazendo uma pequena careta. "Você pode tentar pensar em outra coisa que não seja algo parecido com você bebendo meu sangue."

"Edward faz isso?"

"Ele disse que pensar em Esme ajuda. E em Carlisle. Em quanto iria decepcioná-los se fizesse algo comigo."

"Ele está mentindo, Bella."

"Como?"

"É claro que Edward se preocupa com isso, mas tenho certeza que o maior medo dele é te perder. E é isso que faz com que ele não te morda."

Bella parou um pouco pensando naquilo. "Tudo bem. Que seja. Mas você também não iria querer decepcioná-los, iria? Ou talvez, você possa imaginar que eu sou Alice. Seria como se colocar no lugar de Edward. Você não iria querer machucar a mulher que ama, iria?"

"Eu não te amo tanto assim, Bella."

"Eu sou Alice, Jasper" ela lembrou num tom de repreensão.

"Dificilmente."

"Vamos lá, soldado. Entre na brincadeira."

"Sua vida é uma brincadeira?" retruquei de imediato, voltando a me irritar com aquela insistência toda.

"Você não percebe, não é?" Bella perguntou, seu tom agora assumindo um tom baixo e sério. "Logo você, que deveria sentir tudo que os outros sentem, não vê que, quanto mais você se mantém longe de mim para me proteger, mais Edward se magoa por ser obrigado a se afastar da família para não me expor ao perigo?"

Bella dizer claramente a mesma coisa que eu estava pensando um pouco antes, só tornou aquilo um pouco pior. Eu sabia disso tudo que ela falara. E me sentia um inútil por não conseguir me controlar.

"Por favor, Jasper. Se não por mim, faça por Edward."

Fechei os olhos por um instante, deixando que suas emoções chegassem até mim, sentindo nela uma determinação contagiante. E muito mais que isso: confiança. Bella confiava em mim, mesmo eu nunca lhe dando motivos para isso.

Sem pensar duas vezes no que aquilo poderia resultar, respirei fundo, sentindo seu cheiro me atingir como um soco.

Eu já tinha sentido o seu cheiro outras vezes, é claro. Mas ali, dentro do seu quarto, estava muito mais forte. E sabia que, para Edward, aquele cheiro era mil vezes mais forte. Não fazia ideia de como ele era capaz de resistir àquilo, mas me obriguei a ser mais forte do que muitos achavam que eu era. Por Edward, que confiara em mim ao ponto de pedir para que tomasse conta da sua namorada. Mas principalmente por Bella, aquela humana frágil e especial, que acreditava que eu poderia ser mais forte do que eu realmente era.

Ainda de olhos fechados, me obriguei a pensar em qualquer coisa que não estivesse ligado a quão delicioso seria sentir aquele gosto na minha boca. Fazendo como Bella instruíra, pensei em Alice, a pessoa que eu mais amava naquele mundo, e imaginei que era ela ali naquela cama.

Por um tempo isso realmente ajudou. Pensar em Alice me encheu de uma alegria sem igual e uma leveza que quase me fez sorrir.

Mas as coisas começaram a desandar quando lembrei de todo o tempo em que estávamos juntos e de tudo que já havíamos feito. Exatamente [i]_tudo_[/i]! Pensar nesses dias me fez recordar seu sorriso, seu olhar bondoso, e, principalmente, seu toque. Seu toque sem preconceitos por tudo que eu já havia feito, desde o primeiro instante em que ficamos juntos e que ela nunca me julgara. Seu toque que me levava para outra dimensão, onde apenas o prazer importava.

E quando eu abri os olhos, ver Bella ali, sentada na cama, completamente vulnerável, por muito pouco não me fez perder o controle, mas de outra forma.

"Acho que isso não foi uma boa ideia" resmunguei, voltando a prender a respiração, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

Antes que eu conseguisse dar as costas e sair do quarto como pretendia, o olhar de Bella seguiu meu movimento, e eu sabia exatamente o que ela estava vendo na altura do meu quadril. Não foi surpresa alguma vê-la corar com intensidade, já que ela fazia isso com certa frequência.

Ela ia falar algo, mas apenas mordeu os lábios, desviando o olhar.

"Me desculpe, Bella."

"Bem, ao menos você não me mordeu" ela murmurou, ainda evitando meu olhar. "Ou está querendo me atacar de novo."

"Eu quero te atacar, Isabella" respondi, minha voz saindo mais rouca do que pretendia. "Só não sei se é para morder."

Aproveitei os segundos em que ela apenas ficou me encarando, e lhe dei as costas, saindo devagar do quarto, apesar de querer disparar para fora daquela casa. Estava descendo as escadas quando ouvi Bella levantar da cama e vir correndo atrás de mim.

"Jasper, espera!" ela chamou, começando a descer as escadas ainda correndo. O problema é que Bella sempre foi desastrada e isso não era novidade para ninguém. Tanto que, na metade da escadaria, ela errou um degrau e seu pé escorregou, por muito pouco não fazendo-a rolar escada abaixo. E isso só não aconteceu porque eu estava atento e corri para ampará-la, segurando seu corpo pequeno antes mesmo que ela tivesse tempo de se preparar para a queda.

Eu sabia que não havia a mínima chance de deixa-la cair. Mas quando senti o seu corpo frágil e quente contra o meu, confesso que fiquei bem tentado a jogá-la longe. Só não o fiz porque me obriguei a manter na mente que poderia ser Alice ali. E eu nunca seria capaz de machuca-la assim.

"Você está bem?" perguntei depois de me certificar que ela estava firme nas suas próprias pernas, e a soltei devagar, querendo me afastar novamente.

"Estou. Obrigada" ela murmurou com a voz baixa, parecendo constrangida com seu desequilíbrio tolo. "Não vai embora, por favor, Jasper. Acabamos de dar um grande passo. Se você recuar agora, não vai adiantar nada."

"Acho que já nos arriscamos demais por hoje" retruquei, mas permaneci no lugar, ainda parado na escada, um degrau abaixo do dela. Mesmo assim Bella continuava alguns centímetros mais baixa que eu.

"Você nem tentou me morder, Jasper. Foi bom. Você resistiu a sede."

"A que custo?" perguntei. "O único motivo que me impediu de te morder foi por eu ter pensado em Alice."

"Foi por isso que você ficou... Bem..."

"Não só por isso" respondi a interrompendo, não querendo que ela usasse a palavra. Com o único intuito de tentar assustá-la apenas o suficiente para fazer com que desistisse de testar meus limites, subi para o seu degrau, deixando claro o quão ela estava indefesa naquele instante. E como se não fosse suficiente, dei um passo à frente, fazendo-a recuar até que suas costas encontrassem o corrimão, parando a centímetros dela. "Quando abri os olhos e te vi ali, completamente indefesa em cima daquela cama pequena, eu enxerguei exatamente [i]_você[/i]_, Isabella, sabendo que você nada seria capaz de fazer se eu decidisse executar o movimento que tanto queria, e que não tinha nada a ver com o seu sangue."

Seu rosto se tingiu de um vermelho intenso, e tenho certeza que ela só não desviou o olhar do meu por estar com medo.

"Eu..."

"Pare de me testar" ordenei, a interrompendo mais uma vez. "Eu não sou forte como meus irmãos. Já fiz muita besteira em minha existência, e não quero incluir você nessa lista."

Seu coração estava tão disparado, batendo tão forte, que me senti um pouco culpado por deixa-la com tanto medo. Mais uma vez deixei suas emoções me atingirem com a intenção de acalmá-la, mas quem acabou levando o maior susto fui eu.

Bella não estava com medo. Sim, seu coração parecia querer atravessar seu peito de tão rápido que batia, entretanto, não senti um mínimo traço de medo vindo dela. O que mais me assustou foi perceber que o que estava fazendo-a arfar como fazia agora, era por estar excitada. E essa constatação só não me fez recuar, porque saber que ela estava sentindo algo assim por mim, me deixou completamente paralisado.

Longos segundos e minutos passaram, e nós permanecemos ali, frente a frente, tão perto um do outro que eu facilmente conseguia sentir o calor que emanava do seu corpo. E em momento algum, eu fui capaz de me afastar ou desviar o olhar do seu.

"O que você está fazendo, Isabella?" perguntei num tom baixo, tendo que apertar as mãos em punhos para não fazer algo impensado.

"O... O quê?" ela respondeu gaguejando de leve, ainda mantendo aquelas íris marrons fixas nos meus olhos.

"Pare com isso!" ordenei por entre os dentes, sentindo seu hálito quente soprando no meu rosto quando ela arfou mais uma vez.

"Eu não... não estou fazendo nada!" Bella se defendeu, porque de fato, era verdade. Ela não fazia movimento algum. No entanto, estava sentindo. E isso era muito pior.

Sem conseguir me conter, deixei meu olhar desviar do seu, apenas para percorrer seu rosto, vendo-a tão corada quanto era possível. Sua boca vermelha parecia um convite à exploração e eu não consegui resistir ao impulso de erguer uma mão, tocando-os de leve com a ponta do indicador. Lentamente senti seu lábio inferior, descobrindo que ele era tão macio quanto aparentava ser, e então subi o toque para o superior, tão devagar quanto possível, contornando-o delicadamente.

Quando voltei para o de baixo, Bella entreabriu os lábios, deixando uma pequena fenda entre eles, e eu podia sentir sua respiração contra o meu dedo.

Eu me sentia completamente hipnotizado com aquela cena, e tudo só piorou quando Bella fechou os olhos, se deixando levar pelos meus toques. Depois disso, foi impossível parar.

Continuei tocando seus lábios lentamente, apenas sentindo-a, até que isso não era mais suficiente. Deixei meu dedo entrar na sua boca, devagar, sentindo seus dentes bloqueando a passagem, até que, me surpreendendo ainda mais, Bella mordiscou a ponta do meu dedo, parecendo fazer aquilo de forma inconsciente. Mas foi o suficiente para quase me fazer perder o controle.

Num gesto impensado, prendi seu lábio inferior entre o meu polegar e indicador, puxando-o algumas vezes, deixando-o ainda mais vermelho. A minha vontade era substituir meus dedos pela minha boca, mas sabia que não poderia ir assim tão longe.

Então, antes que acabasse fazendo alguma besteira, soltei seu lábio, mas continuei tocando-o com a ponta do polegar.

"Pare de sentir isso, Isabella!" ordenei, mais uma vez não conseguindo controlar o tom da minha voz, que soou extremamente rouca. "Pense em outra coisa. Qualquer coisa."

"Pensar em quê?" ela perguntou ainda de olhos fechados, sua voz soprando quente no meu dedo.

"Qualquer coisa" repeti, desesperado para que ela parasse logo com aquela loucura. "Pense no quanto você está correndo perigo agora, apenas por eu estar tão perto. Fique com medo e me faça ir embora."

Quando Bella respirou fundo, eu cheguei a pensar que ela faria o que eu pedi, mas tudo que ela fez foi erguer o rosto, abrindo os olhos lentamente.

"Eu não tenho medo de você, Jasper."

As palavras saíram com tanta firmeza da sua boca, que mesmo se eu não estivesse sentindo, saberia que ela estava falando a verdade.

"Você é louca, Bella!" exclamei num tom brusco, querendo me irritar com ela, mas sabia que naquele momento aquilo seria impossível.

No segundo seguinte eu colava nossos corpos, esquecendo apenas por um segundo o quão frágil ela era, mas me refreei a tempo, ao ver sua expressão de dor quando eu a empurrei com força contra o corrimão. Recuei um passo, mas a trouxe comigo, segurando-a pela cintura, ainda completamente colada ao meu corpo.

"E Edward?" perguntei, numa última de parar com aquela loucura.

"E Alice?" ela retrucou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Você é Alice" respondi de pronto, voltando à brincadeira do começo.

"Então, por que eu iria me preocupar com Edward?" Bella devolveu, abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

Apesar de saber que o que estávamos prestes a fazer era errado, além de perigoso, eu não conseguia mais recuar.

Antes que ela falasse mais alguma coisa, terminei de descer as escadas, levando-a junto e a deitei no sofá, cobrindo seu corpo com o meu. E fiz tudo isso tão rápido que quando parei, Bella me encarava com a expressão atordoada.

"Acho que nunca vou me acostumar com essa velocidade" ela murmurou, fechando os olhos por um instante.

Mas eu nem lhe dei tempo para se recuperar. Antes mesmo que ela terminasse o simples ato de respirar fundo mais uma vez, cobri sua boca com a minha, devorando aqueles lábios vermelhos como queria fazer há alguns minutos.

Levou apenas um segundo para que Bella se desse conta do que estava fazendo, e logo ela retribuía ao beijo, permitindo a entrada da minha língua quando pedi passagem.

Queria pensar em alguma coisa que me fizesse parar, mas sentir Bella correspondendo daquela forma, sem qualquer receio, era como mergulhar em um precipício, sabendo que o fundo do mar era o melhor lugar para se estar.

Sim, sabia que não era Alice ali embaixo de mim. E sim, tinha plena consciência de que estava traindo-a e ao meu irmão. Mas no momento, eu estava pouco me lixando para os dois.

"Jasper, para. Para!" Bella implorou embaixo de mim, e apenas quando a ouvir gritar, foi que abri os olhos e me dei conta do que estava fazendo. Minha mão estava em sua nuca, puxando seus cabelos com força, enquanto a outra cobria um seio por cima do casaco fino que ela usava. Bella, enquanto isso, tentava sem sucesso me empurrar. "Eu não consigo respirar."

Com um pulo ágil, me afastei dela, saindo de cima do sofá, só então percebendo que estava pressionando seu corpo com mais força do que deveria.

Bella sentou apressada, arrumando os cabelos, enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego que eu tinha bloqueado.

"Eu sou só humana, ok?" ela murmurou, sua voz soando fraca e entrecortada. "Você precisa ir mais devagar."

"Eu sou vampiro, Bella. Não sei ir devagar." Voltei a me aproximar do sofá, me ajoelhando ao seu lado, e lentamente fui me inclinando na sua direção, até que ela estava deitada novamente, com o meu corpo sobre o seu. "Você disse que não tem medo de mim, certo?" Bella assentiu quase imperceptivelmente, e ouvi seu coração falhar uma batida quando minha mão voltou a cobrir seu seio. "Vamos ver se a sua fé em mim será justificada. Ou talvez você deva começar a pedir ao seu Deus para te proteger."

Sem lhe dar tempo para reagir, beijei sua boca com certa rudeza, tomando apenas cuidado para não fazê-la sangrar.

Por um instante, senti seu corpo se debatendo embaixo do meu, suas mãos tentando me empurrar e me fazer parar. Eu queria parar. Parte de mim gritava para que visse o quão violento estava sendo. Mas em comparação com o desejo e a urgência para sentir mais dela, o meu lado correto parecia apenas sussurrar, enquanto o vampiro sanguinário me empurrava de encontro ao seu corpo.

Porém, o instante em que Bella tentou se libertar, durou apenas até o momento em que eu, num único movimento, rasguei seu casaco e a regata que ela usava por baixo, deixando seus seios livres. E no exato segundo em que minha boca cobriu seu mamilo, Bella relaxou embaixo de mim, suas mãos indo para os meus cabelos, e um gemido sofrido escapou da sua boca.

_**:: Bella's POV :: **_

Eu não estava conseguindo respirar com aquele corpo duro me apertando com tanta força. Mas qualquer esforço que fazia para tentar afastá-lo, parecia inútil e um completo desperdício de energia. Sabia que forçar Jasper ao seu limite tinha sido um erro, no entanto, precisava fazer aquilo. Ele precisava aprender a relaxar na minha presença, se não queria acabar me matando sem querer. O problema é que isso parecia estar prestes a acontecer. E não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Gritar seria impossível, afinal, eu mal conseguia respirar. E bater nele claramente era idiotice.

Quando Jasper rasgou minha roupa de uma vez, me deixando nua da cintura para cima, pensei que seria meu fim. Era a minha hora de morrer e eu tinha procurado por isso.

Mas então, sentir sua boca sobre o meu seio, os lábios gelados contra a minha pele quente, foi a melhor coisa que poderia um dia desejar sentir.

Parei de tentar brigar ou me afastar. Eu não queria mais aquilo. Só precisava, mais que tudo, senti-lo me tocando; sentir sua boca sugando o mamilo, sem me preocupar com mais nada.

Enterrei minhas mãos nos seus cabelos, implorando num gesto mudo para que ele não parasse de fazer aquilo, e tinha quase certeza que deixei um gemido escapar da minha garganta. Provavelmente, isso realmente tinha acontecido, porque logo a seguir, Jasper intensificou os movimentos, usando agora a língua para ajudar a me atormentar.

Quando ele trocou de seio, o outro estava tão sensível que chegava a doer. Mas ao invés disso me deixar com medo, só serviu para me deixar mais excitada.

Era complemente diferente de tudo que eu já tinha experimentado com Edward. Os dois eram gelados, é claro, mas Edward era sempre muito contido, temeroso de me machucar sem querer. Jasper, pelo contrário, parecia querer fazer exatamente isso.

"Por favor, Jasper, vai com calma", pedi num tom baixo, acariciando seus cabelos, mas minha voz soou tão arfante e entrecortada, que não tinha muita certeza se ele tinha entendido. "Vou ficar toda marcada desse jeito."

Só então ele ergueu o rosto, parando de maltratar meus seios, e o que eu vi no seu olhar quase me fez recuar, se eu tivesse como fazer isso.

Ele estava tão selvagem, tão fora de controle, que por um instante eu experimentei uma pontada de medo. Aquele não era o Jasper Hale que eu conhecia. O vampiro sério e controlado, que raramente sorria ou relaxava. Aquele era Jasper Whitlock, o soldado do Exército Confederado; o vampiro sem piedade que executava vampiros recém nascidos quando esses não eram mais necessários.

"Estou sentindo uma pontada de medo na sempre corajosa Isabella Swan?" ele perguntou num tom frio e sarcástico, um sinistro sorriso despontando no canto dos seus lábios.

"Só um pouco" confessei, porque seria perda de tempo negar aquilo.

"Com medo que eu te mate?" Jasper tornou a perguntar, ainda no mesmo tom.

"Eu sei que você não vai fazer isso" respondi, usando minhas mãos em sua nuca para me içar apenas o suficiente para que conseguisse encostar meus lábios nos seus em um beijo suave. "Porque você não quer me matar."

Sua sobrancelha arqueou como se me desafiasse, mas em momento algum recuei na minha afirmação. Eu sabia que no fundo, Jasper não era assim tão fraco quanto ele pensava ser. Se quisesse mesmo me matar, ele teria feito isso no instante em que sentiu o cheiro do meu sangue lá em cima.

"Talvez eu não queira mesmo" Jasper confessou depois de um tempo apenas me observando. "Mas o que eu quero fazer agora, pode me levar a perder o controle e te machucar de verdade. E o que você pode fazer a respeito disso?"

Engoli em seco sem saber o que responder, porque ele tinha razão. Eu não podia fazer nada. A única coisa que eu podia fazer era continuar confiando nele. E foi apenas por isso que tomei a iniciativa de continuar o que ele tinha parado, e levei tirei as mãos dos seus cabelos, levando-as pelo seu peito até chegar à barra da camisa, que eu não perdi tempo em puxá-la para cima. Ou ao menos tentei. Porque assim que percebeu o que estava fazendo, Jasper voltou a me beijar com força, tirando minhas mãos da sua camisa, que ele mesmo terminou de tirar.

Meu corpo inteiro estremeceu ao sentir seu peito gelado contra meios seios, entretanto, ao contrário do que Edward sempre fazia, Jasper não se afastou. Ele continuou me beijando, logo voltando a tocar meus seios, dessa vez com as mãos, e gemi contra a sua boca, um pouco por prazer, mas também por dor, quando ele não mediu a força do toque. E não sei se era essa falta de controle que tornava tudo mais prazeroso, mas não queria que ele parasse. Nem mesmo quando Jasper deu o mesmo destino à calça que eu usava, rasgando-a como tinha feito com meu casaco, consegui pensar em lhe impedir.

O fato que me obrigou a dar um basta naquilo, foi a certeza que de que Edward deveria ser o meu primeiro e único. Eu era paciente em sua determinação de só transar depois do casamento, e não poderia fazer algo assim com ele. Uma coisa era fazer o que estava fazendo com Jasper agora. Sabia que era traição. Mas perder a minha virgindade era um pouco além do que eu estava disposta a ir.

"Jasper, olha para mim" pedi apressada, mas tentando soar calma, quando senti ele tirando suas próprias roupas, terminando de rasgar minha última peça em seguida. Eu estava completamente nua agora e nada o impedia de ir adiante. "Jasper, por favor, olhe para mim" implorei, tentando puxar seu rosto do vale entre os meios seios, onde ele tinha voltado a dar atenção. Mas fui incapaz de fazer ou falar qualquer coisa quando senti seu dedo entre as minhas pernas, tocando o ponto exato onde eu mais sentia prazer.

Meu corpo inteiro arqueou, e eu soltei um gemido que era um misto de prazer e surpresa.

Seu rosto finalmente ficou na altura do meu, seus olhos dourados cravados em todas as minhas reações. Eu sabia que precisava falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguia lembrar o quê. E quando seu dedo passou a friccionar aquele ponto sensível, eu esqueci até o meu próprio nome. Gemidos e pequenos resmungos escapavam da minha boca, mas não fazia ideia se algum som fazia sentido. A única coisa que eu sabia naquele instante, era que morreria se ele parasse.

"Eu sei, Bella" Jasper sussurrou, sua voz rouca muito próxima ao meu ouvido, sentindo o seu hálito gelado perto do meu pescoço. "Sei que você é virgem e não se preocupe, porque eu não vou mudar isso." Meneei a cabeça, ainda de olhos fechados, apenas sentindo o prazer que ele me proporcionava. Mal entendia o que ele falava, mas compreendi o significado das suas palavras, me permitindo relaxar completamente, enquanto ele intensificava o movimento dos seus dedos.

Senti quando Jasper saiu de cima de mim e deitou ao meu lado, em momento algum parando de me tocar. Seu corpo agora estava completamente em contado com o meu lado direito e eu acho que gemi alto quando seu membro encostou no meu quadril, para, no instante seguinte, ele começar a se esfregar ali, buscando o prazer que eu não estava lhe dando. E foi nesse momento, com ele estocando contra o meu quadril, que eu senti meu mundo explodindo num prazer tão intenso que me deixou dormente por longos minutos.

"Isso foi..."

"Apenas a metade" ele completou por mim, embora não fosse aquilo que eu ia falar.

Antes que conseguisse absorver o significado das suas palavras, sua mão livre entrou por baixo da minha cabeça, me puxando para um beijo ardente, no mesmo instante em que ele me penetrava com um dedo.

Gemi contra a sua boca, sentindo um pouco de dor, mas a dor logo foi substituída quando Jasper passou a mover seu dedo dentro de mim, fazendo o prazer retornar com força total. Eu tentava beijá-lo de volta, mas meu pouco fôlego não me permitia.

Quando me puxou naquela velocidade exorbitante – conseguindo, de alguma forma, me deixar deitada de frente para ele, uma perna minha sobre o seu quadril, enquanto sua mão que antes estava na minha cabeça passou a me abraçar com força contra seu corpo –, nem mesmo a falta de ar que isso resultou, me fez querer que ele parasse.

Seu quadril continuava fazendo movimentos repetitivos contra a minha coxa, à medida que seu dedo agora entrava e saía tão rápido de dentro de mim que sabia que não conseguiria acompanhar o movimento se olhasse naquela direção. Porém, eu não tinha energia para isso. Todas as minhas forças estavam concentradas em não desmaiar pela falta de oxigênio. De tão forte que era o seu abraço, cheguei a pensar que ele acabaria quebrando minhas costelas. Contudo, acabei esquecendo isso também quando um segundo dedo entrou em mim, passando a estocar tão rápido quanto antes.

"Jasper!" gritei com o último fôlego que me restava, afundando meu rosto no seu peito quando, mais uma vez, senti o orgasmo me atingindo, antes que a inconsciência me dominasse.

_**:: Jasper's POV :: **_

Senti quando o corpo de Bella amoleceu contra o meu depois que ela teve o segundo orgasmo, mas não consegui soltá-la até que meu próprio corpo atingiu o prazer surreal, e me deixei libertar contra a sua coxa e quadril, só então diminuindo o aperto do abraço.

Eu tinha usado todas as minhas forças e autocontrole para estabelecer o limite do meu toque dentro dela, me obrigando a não tirar sua virgindade por acidente, e tinha esquecido de todo o resto.

Sabia que ela não estava morta, porque seu coração continuava batendo acelerado e errático. Mas me senti muito mal ao perceber que Bella tinha desmaiado porque eu não tinha conseguido me dar conta de que estava abraçando-a com força demais.

Devagar, com medo de machuca-la ainda mais, saí do sofá e a peguei no colo, levando-a de volta para o seu quarto. Depois de coloca-la na cama e a cobrir com a colcha roxa, voltei para o andar de baixo e me vesti, recolhendo as roupas rasgadas dela em seguida. Voltei para o quarto depois de me livrar das peças agora inúteis, encontrando Bella ainda dormindo.

Levou quase duas horas até que ela abrisse os olhos novamente, quando faltava pouco para o amanhecer.

Apenas a observei enquanto ela despertava, tentando se mexer, mas logo desistiu, fazendo uma careta, provavelmente sentindo as dores resultantes do meu descontrole.

"Acho que agora você vai aprender a não provocar um vampiro, não é?" perguntei em tom de brincadeira, me aproximando da cama e sentei ao seu lado.

Bella me encarou com o olhar tranquilo e eu me surpreendi ao ver um sorriso surgindo nos seus lábios.

"Mas você não me matou."

"Não, eu não te matei" concordei, sorrindo também, me sentindo um pouco melhor ao ver que ela não estava me culpando de nada. E, de fato, aquilo era mesmo algo a se comemorar. Eu tinha sido forte o bastante a ponto de sucumbir apenas ao desejo pelo seu corpo, deixando de lado o seu sangue, que era o meu maior problema. "Mas se fosse você, evitaria ficar sem roupas na frente de alguém pelos próximos dias. Principalmente na frente de Edward."

"Devo estar toda roxa."

"Ainda não, mas vai ficar. Me desculpe por isso" pedi, levando uma mão para acariciar seus cabelos emaranhados. Era incrível como, depois do que acontecera, tinha ficado tão mais fácil estar perto de Bella. Era quase como se tivesse adquirido um novo autocontrole.

"Está tudo bem. E não se preocupe quanto ao Edward. Ele raramente tenta algo comigo, então dificilmente verá essas manchas."

"Sobre isso, Bella... Você pode manter segredo? Não quero ter que brigar com Alice ou Edward. Vou dar um jeito para Edward não ler minha mente a respeito disso."

"A minha ele não lerá" ela falou, seu sorriso aumentando.

"Nosso segredo?" sugeri.

"Eternamente" Bella concordou, retribuindo quando a beijei novamente, apenas de leve, como uma despedida.

Levantei da cama, arrumando a colcha ao redor do seu corpo nu para que ela não sentisse frio e comecei a me afastar em direção à porta, mas parei e me voltei com a mão na maçaneta, vendo-a já fechando os olhos para voltar a dormir.

"Obrigado por confiar em mim, Bella" murmurei, mesmo sem saber se ela ainda ouviria.

E assim, quando eu já estava saindo da sua casa, sentindo o cheiro da manhã que não tardaria a chegar, ouvi a sua resposta, que era apenas um sussurro, mas que eu não tive dificuldade alguma em entender.

"Foi um prazer, Jasper."

**** FIM ****


End file.
